diabetesindogsfandomcom-20200216-history
Pancreatitis
Pancreatitis is acute or chronic inflammation of the pancreas. It may be caused by infection, or irritation from the pancreas' own production of digestive enzymes. Pancreatitis, whether chronic or acute, usually requires a lowering of dietary fat levelsBD Diabetes-Diet & Exercise for the Diabetic Dog. What happens in pancreatitis is actually a matter of bad timing; the enzymes responsible for the digestion of food are released prematurely and begin digesting the pancreas, not eaten foodTufts Your Dog-Big Steak Dinner-Page 9. Signs While both dogs and cats can suffer from chronic pancreatitis, the species differ when it comes to signs of it. Dogs tend to have repeated acute episodes while cats appear to have gradual inflammation with difficult to pinpoint signs of illness. Having diabetes puts dogs at a greater risk of acute pancreatitisBeyond Insulin Therapy: Achieving Optimal Control in Diabetic Dogs Drs. Fleeman & Rand-U-Queensland 2005. Vomiting is the major sign of pancreatitis in dogs; if there's been several vomiting episodes over a 12 hour period, pancreatitis should be suspectedTufts Your Dog-Big Steak Dinner-Page 10. Why pancreatitis can be serious Acute pancreatitis can trigger a buildup of fluid, particularly in abdominal and thoractic areas, acute renal failure, and cause inflammation in arteries and veins. The inflammation triggers the body's clotting factors, possibly depleting them to the point of spontaneous bleedingTufts Your Dog-Big Steak Dinner-Page 9. Concurrent with Diabetes There is evidence to suggest that chronic, subclinical (unable to be ascertained through present testing methods) pancreatitis is common in canines with diabetes Dr. Rand, et. al.-Chronic Subclinical Pancreatitis is Common in Diabetic Dogs-University of Queensland 2004. A study conducted by Drs. Fleeman and Rand puts the estimate of canine diabetics with pancreatitis--either acute or chronic at about 40%Veterinary Clinics of North America-Small Animal Practice-2001-Management of Canine Diabetes-Drs. Fleeman & Rand. Dr. Fleeman also states that it is chronic pancreatitis and the damage it causes to the organ that is responsible for 1/3 of canine diabetes casesBeyond Insulin Therapy:Achieving Optimal Control in Diabetic Dogs Drs. Fleeman & Rand-U. Queensland, 2005; Dr. Greco echoes this thoughtBetter Medicine E-Newsletter-June 2006. A 1989 study of persons with pancreatitis-caused diabetes also seems to point to the same effect in humansPubMed-Diabetes Care 1989-Pancreatic Diabetes Mellitus, noting that those in the study had low glucagon levels which did not respond normally. The lack of normal glucagon action, which raises blood glucose levels, appears to indicate problems with the way the body responds to hypoglycemia. It goes on to mention that their epinephrine responses to insulin-related hypoglycemia is also abnormal. With epinephrine aka adrenalin acting counter to insulin by raising blood glucose levels, this would seem to further signal problems with the way the body is able to respond to hypoglycemia for those with pancreatitis and diabetes. Another human-based studyJournal of Clinical Pathology 1984-Exocrine Pancreatic Function in Diabetes Mellitus suggests that there is a correlation between the endocrine pancreas associated with diabetes and the function of the exocrine pancreas associated with pancreatitis. Insulin-dependent diabetics were rated as having the most severe exocrine pancreas deficit. Those who were able to control their diabetes with oral medications in the sulphonylurea class were deemed as having intermediate exocrine pancreas deficit. Those who were able to control their diabetes with oral medications of the biguanide class--with or without the help of diet alteration and those who are diet-controlled without any medications, were considered to be free from exocrine pancreas deficit. Causes Some possible causes of pancreatitis: * Obesity/Overweight: This is true for many dogs diangosed with pancreatitis. It is also more likely to develop when a high-fat diet is being fedPet Education-Drs. Foster & Smith-Fats:Nutritional Requirements & Obesity in Dogs. * Hyperlipidemia:or high fat content in the blood. The levels of fat in the blood often rise after eating, but for those without hyperlipidemia, this is a temporary state. Metabolic problems in both pets and people can prevent the removal of fat from the blood. Some studies show that hyperlipidemia can be a cause of pancreatitisHills Pet Care Products-Owner's Guide to Pet Care-Pancreatitis. A low-fat or restricted fat diet is suggested for all diabetic dogs, as it may prevent pancreatitisBeyond Insulin Therapy: Achieving Optimal Control in Diabetic Dogs Drs. Fleeman & Rand-U-Queensland 2005 * Infections--from either viruses (viral) or bacteria (bacterial) can cause pancreatitis in dogs. * Injury: An injury or trauma to the abdominal area can result in injury to the pancreas; this can mean possible pancreatitis. Diagnosis Pancreatitis is often hard to diagnose; sometimes it's arrived at by ruling out other GI problems. Tests include the serum TLI (Trypsin-Like Immunoreactivity)Texas A & M University-Gastrointestinal Laboratory-TLI Test Information, and the canine PLI (Pancreatic Lipase Immunoreactivity)Texas A & M University-Gastrointestinal Laboratory-PLI Test Information, available from the gastrointestinal laboratory at the College of Veterinary Medicine at Texas A&M University. Turnaround from that lab often takes several days. A canine-specific PLI test is also commercially available through IDEXX Laboratories as the Spec cPL™ TestIDEXX Laboratories-Canine Pancreas-Specific Lipase Spec cPL™ Test. Ultrasound is also often helpful in the dianosis processTufts Your Dog-Big Steak Dinner-Page 10. Labwork for dogs has more clear-cut signs of abnormal values than the results can for cats. Some cats have normal lab results and also have pancreatitis Hills Pet Products-Owner's Guide to Pet Care-Pancreatitis. Rare but possible It doesn't happen frequently, but it is possible for a pancreatitis attack to "jolt" the endocrine portion of the organ back into being capable of producing insulin once again in dogsVet Info--see "Diabetes with rebound hyperglycemia" Question. Treatment It may be very tricky to treat, also. It can cause insulin resistance, dehydration, and also nausea and vomiting, all of which complicate diabetes. Pets can also begin drinking more water. For the most part, they also commonly show a higher than normal temperature when the disease is in its beginning stages. As pancreatitis progresses, the body temperature may go below normalHills Pet Products-Owner's Guide to Pet Care-Pancreatitis. Some recommended treatments to ask your vet about include: *Change in diet to a low-fat food. * "resting" the pancreas by withholdingHills Pet Products-Owner's Guide to Pet Care-Pancreatitis all food, water and oral medications for a time frame set by your vet. Subcutaneous fluids bypass the oral route; in avoiding the oral route, the pancreas is also avoided. Medical term for this is "nil per os", or "nothing by mouth"Tufts Your Dog-Big Steak Dinner-Page 10. * pancreatic enzymes to compensate for pancreatic insufficiencyPeteducation.com (Drs. Foster & Smith)-Pancreatic Insufficiency, but only when indicated by the TLI. * Subcutaneous fluids to combat dehydration. These can be given at home. Complications of Pancreatitis Chronic pancreatitis can lead to maldigestion syndrome in which the pancreas fails to produce enough digestive enzymes. A severe attack is capable of damaging the exocrine pancreas, which produces the digestive enzymes and the endocrine pancreas, which produces insulin. Having a severe attack also puts one at risk for developing chronic pancreatitisCNN.com Health Library-Pancreatitis Overview. Here's help-message boards and e-mail lists *Pancreatitis in Dogs Discussion Group More Information * See Canine Diabetes with rebound hyperglycemia for details about how diabetes with pancreatitis can be difficult, at first. Also details how (rarely!) a canine with pancreatitis and diabetes can begin producing insulin again. *Can You Rule Out Pancreatitis? Charts, ultrasound photos and a good review of pancreatitis, with a special section for older dogs. *Pet Education.com-Drs. Foster & Smith-Pancreatitis in Dogs *Acute Pancreatitis in Dogs-PetPlace *Subclinical Pancreatitis is More Common in Overweight and Obese Dogs if Peak Postprandial Triglyceridemia is >445 mg/dl ACVIM 2008, Posters, Page 51, Abstract #336 *Continuing Pancreatic Inflammation or Reduced Exocrine Function Are Common in Dogs After Acute Pancreatitis-Abstract #143, Page51, ACVIM Abstracts, 2006 *Canine Pancreatitis From Clinical Suspicion to Diagnosis and Treatment-WSAVA 2007 * Discussion about the PLI tests from Antech * Discussion about the PLI tests in the Canadian Journal of Veterinary Research *Explaining the Differences in Pancreatitis in Dogs & Cats *Pancreatitis in Dogs & Cats-WSAVA 2002 *Risk Factors for Pancreatitis in Dogs & Cats-Provet UK *The Perils of Acute Pancreatitis in the Dog and Cat WSAVA 2005 *Lots of good pancreatitis links for cats and dogs *Treatment Options for Canine Pancreatitis-Idexx *Diagnosing and Treating Pancreatitis-an IDEXX Roundtable Discussion *Southpaws Newsletter-Diagnosing Pancreatitis *North American Veterinary Conference-Pancreatitis *District of Columbia Academy of Veterinary Medicine-Diagnosis and Management of Acute Pancreatitis in the Dog and Cat-October 2000 *Diagnosing Pancreatitis in Dogs and Cats by Laboratory Methods-University of Georgia References Category:Infections Category:Complications Category:Other conditions and procedures Category:Gastrointestinal Disorders Category:Content